


Healing Hurts

by kaleidoscopes



Series: Moira Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus is dead, Solas is gone, and Moira Lavellan is depressed. Enter Cullen Rutherford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hurts

_It’s over, Corypheus is dead,_ Cullen thought to himself, _so why does the Inquisitor look like she’s about to break down at any moment?_ He was worried about her. She was curled up with her knees to her chest and a mug in her hand, in quiet conversation with Cole, who was partially shielding her with his hat. The look on her face was devastation though, despite their victory. She had come to talk to him earlier while she was doing her rounds, but her words sounded hollow as she told him to enjoy the party. He wondered if it had anything to do with the disappearance of Solas. He hadn’t meant to, but overheard Leliana telling Moira that Solas was nowhere to be found.

_Only a fool would leave such a woman,_ Cullen dismissively thought. _So strong and beautiful. Maker’s breath, she was beautiful._ Her hazel eyes twinkled when she spoke to him, and her full lips would curl into a smile. He always wanted to weave his fingers in her soft red curls that fell down her back. He would have relapsed back into taking lyrium if it wasn’t for her insistence that he was strong enough to fight it. He owed her his life.

She looked as if her heart lay broken on the floor, and he wanted to pick up the pieces for her. He saw her get up suddenly and he pushed his way through the crowded hall towards her.

“Inquisitor,” he said gently as she reached for the door to her chambers “I-I just wanted to see if you were okay. I mean, you don’t look well.”

“You saying I look bad Cullen?” she said with a wry smile. 

“No! Maker’s breath, no. You look beautiful.” At this his cheeks flushed, and he ran his hand through his hair.

“I just need some air, would you care to join me Commander?” He found his eyes drawn to her swaying hips and shapely ass as they ascended the stairs. He bit his lip as he adjusted the growing bulge in his pants, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

 

“Your room is lovely. Quite a view out there.” 

“Something tells me you didn’t come up here for the view. Or at least, not that view,” she said, waving her hand out towards the mountains in the distance. “Do you want me, Commander?”

“W-what?” he stuttered out.

“Do you want me? Do you find me desirable? Do you want to kiss me?” she asked, stepping in close to him so he could feel the heat of her body.

“I-I, yes. I do.” He grabbed her by the hips, pulling her in close as his mouth descended onto hers. He kissed her with all the repressed longing he had felt for her, tongues tangling together. Her mouth was warm on his, and her skin soft under his calloused hands. He wanted more, to feel more, to taste more. He reached down, cupping her ass in his hands before hauling her up, legs around his waist.

“Bed,” she panted, wanting more of him as well, aching for him. Still entangled in each other, they tumbled to her bed. As he pulled away from her she whined, high and needy. He shucked his surcoat to the floor, followed by his armor. She watched him with lust in her eyes as he continued to undress, following each of his motions closely. She licked her lips as he reached for her, hands under the hem of her shirt and tugging up. She raised her arms to allow him to slip the garment off before reaching back to unhook her breast band, letting it fall to the bed. His eyes widened with lust as he saw her heavy breasts sway in front of him, and he couldn’t help but reach out and take them into his hands, thumbs gently rubbing against the bud-like nipples.

“Maker’s breath, you are beautiful. I need to see more of you,” he said, undoing her form-fitting leather trousers and pulling them down and off, along with her small clothes. He groaned to see her laid bare for him, demurely looking up at him through her long lashes. As he released his cock from the confines of his small clothes, it bobbed up to his stomach and her mouth fell open. What he would give to have that mouth enveloping his cock, sucking him dry.

“Cullen, come here. I need you,” she whispered. He crawled up her body, hands running up her soft flesh, pale and dotted with freckles. As he reached the apex of her thighs, breath ghosting over her sex, she sucked in a gasp, biting her lower lip in between her teeth.

“Is this want you want? My mouth on you, licking up your juices? Sucking at your clit until you scream my name? Is that what you want?”

She nodded, eyes wide and filled with desire, and he lowered his head, tongue darting out to lick up her slit. She gave a ragged moan and reached her hands down to thread into his hair, nails against his scalp. He hoisted her legs up onto his shoulders to open her folds up to him more. As he swirled his tongue around her clit she made the most glorious noises and he moaned against her folds. She was bucking her hips up into his mouth as she panted, hands pulling him tighter against her, making him lick deeper. His only objective was her pleasure, and as he entered a finger into her tight cunt he lightly sucked on her clit. Her panting was mixed with keening noises now.

“Cullen! Oh yes, please don’t stop!” she shouted as he entered a second finger in her, curling them both upwards. The pleasure was coiling up inside her now, a throbbing heat in her core.

“Come for me Moira,” he said as he looked up at her, mouth dripping with her juices. He bent his head to lap at her clit once more and she came undone, walls tightening around his fingers and legs shaking, sobbing out his name. He held her through the aftershocks, caressing her breasts and licking at her nipples. The scratch of his stubble against her sent chills up her spine and she shuddered. Her breasts were full and glorious and he couldn’t get enough of them.

She raised her head, looking at him with a wicked grin before flipping him over onto his back, straddling his hips. As she rolled her hips he let out a broken moan. She grasped at his chest as she lowered herself onto him, tight heat enveloping him. The room was a chorus of moans as she began to move, hips rocking against him. He fought back the urge to thrust into her, and let her control the pace. She was slow at first, getting used to his size, but was soon riding him with urgency.

“Oh, Moira...you feel so good. Keep going, just like that. I’m so close.” He reached up to circle her clit with his fingers and she screamed, walls tightening around him. He came with a grunt, emptying himself inside of her. She collapsed beside him, her eyes closed tight. Exhausted from the day’s battle and the night’s festivities, he was soon fast asleep, curled around her. Looking down at his sleeping form, she let her tears fall freely, choking back a sob.


End file.
